Multimedia apparatus for cars become increasingly popular in recent years. However, the display device for viewing multimedia programs in the car mostly is installed at the front side of the driver (front seat). Passengers on the rear seat have to twist heads to see the pictures on the display device through the gap above the central armrest. Viewing is difficult. Passenger's body has to maintain a twisted posture. To look at the display device in a twisted posture for a long period of time is awkward and uncomfortable. How to improve the situation so that the passengers on the rear seat can also enjoy high quality of viewing as the passengers on the front seat do is an issue pending to be resolved.